


Home

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Riley Davis, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: Et si Riley était venue lui demander de rester  juste avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion ?(Saison 2)Episode 2.23: MacGyver + Macgyver
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fanfic sur MacGyver et en français !!! J'espère qu'il y aura du monde qui va la lire !! C'est un petit one shot lié à l'épisode final de la saison 2  
> Juste pour vous dire que je suis une fan du ship MacRiley et que si je devais écrire des autres fanfics, je n'écrirais que sur ça, je suis absolument fan !!  
> J'espère que vous laisserez quelques commentaires et judos, ceci est ma seule rétribution concernant le travail !!  
> Prenez le temps d'écouter la chanson de Foo Fighters dans le titre est inspiré "Home"  
> Enjoy and Kudos !!

Riley l'avait vu partir, il était resté droit et fier sans regarder qui que ce soit de l'équipe. Le blondinet ne s'était même pas retourné quand il s'était dirigé vers la sortie.  
Il semblait lui avoir entendu que le superviseur lui avait laissé le choix entre travailler avec lui où démissionner du phoenix.  
Le choix avait été vite fait par Mac, il n'avait jamais voulu travailler avec un père absent pendant 18 ans et qui était revenu sans qu'il ne soit lui même au courant. La blessure que Mac avait subit avec l'abandon de son père ne s'était jamais refermé et ne se refermerait peut-être pas.  
Jack se trouvait devant la jeune femme, il avait lui même vu ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plutôt et il savait aussi qu'il fallait lui laisser le choix, c'était sa décision et il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça appartenait. L'ancien militaire savait que cette décision n'était prise que sur un simple coup de tête et rien de plus.  
Où alors était-ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, Jack n'était plus trop capable de réfléchir par lui même, le manque de sommeil et la mission qui avait découlé de la démission de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Mac allait revenir, c'était certain et ça n'était qu'une question de temps, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, son rôle était de le protéger et ça au péril de sa vie.  
Bozer était presque en état de choc, il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était inconcevable pour lui que Mac s'éloigne de tout et surtout de lui.  
Matty était revenue dans la salle de guerre, elle était en train de discuter avec le superviseur ? Riley semblait croire que c'était le meilleur moment pour parler, ils devaient tout faire pour le retenir.  
⁃ Qu'est ce qui se passe Riley ? Demanda la directrice.  
La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face au superviseur : Il faut le faire revenir, Mac ne peut pas partir.  
⁃ Je suis désolé mais c'est sa décision et on y peut rien.  
⁃ Si vous pouvez, vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière et effacer tout ce qui est arrivé mais vous avez quand même l'autorité nécéssaire pour ça.  
⁃ Malheureusement non, j'en ai bien conscience que c'est à cause de moi tout ça et ce n'est que son choix et il semblerait que ça soit fait depuis un certain temps.  
⁃ Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour le retenir, quel genre de père êtes-vous, celui qui mérite de mentir à son fils pendant 18 ans et qui revient dans sa vie en lui cachant tout ça ?  
⁃ Riley, je crois que tu as besoin de repos surtout après tout ça.  
⁃ Matty était en train de la regarder droit dans les yeux, elle sentait que ses yeux étaient humides, une main lui avait encerclé le bras pour l'amener autre part que dans la salle de guerre.  
⁃ C'était Jack, il semblait tout faire pour la jeune femme n'ait pas de soucis, il n'était pas certain que la case prison ne soit pas encore une option à ce moment là mais il préférait encore l'éviter.  
⁃ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jack presque furieux. Est ce que tu veux vraiment te faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette et retourner en taule ?  
⁃ Je suis désolé, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dit.  
⁃ Je sais que ça l'ai pour toi mais il te faut te ressaisir. Il est certainement parti à l'heure qu'il est.  
⁃ Elle prit le mouchoir qu'une autre main lui avait tendue, c'était celle de Matty.  
⁃ Je suis désolé Matty, je suis sincèrement désolé et si vous voulez me virer, je comprendrais.  
⁃ Il n'est pas question de te virer mais je trouve que...  
Matty fut interrompue par le superviseur, il s'était redressé car il s'était installé sur un des fauteuils de la salle de guerre. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser car ce n'était pas à elle de juger de la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux.  
⁃ Monsieur, je suis désolé.  
⁃ Tu as certainement raison, tu est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et mon fils peut être fière de t'avoir comme amie.  
Riley sentit de la fierté venant du superviseur, elle souhaitait vraiment plus être que l'amie de son fils mais elle ne pouvais pas et ne devait pas faire l'étalage de ses sentiments, c'était trop précaire pour elle.  
Ce dernier sortit de la salle de guerre avec un dernier regard pour la directrice, elle avait la certitude qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps.  
Jack jeta un œil à la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa fille, les larmes qui coulaient cachaient une autre raison et il l'avait simplement comprit quand elle l'avait vu qu'il partait sans même dire aurevoir mais il n'avait pas dit un seul mot.  
Elle décida de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans la salle, jetant un œil à son ordinateur portable, il n'avait presque plus beaucoup de batterie mais s'il tenait encore quelques secondes, peut être que ça vaudrait le coup.  
⁃ Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
⁃ Ce que personne ne veut faire, aller le chercher par tous les moyens possibles et pas forcément légaux.  
Riley montra son ordinateur portable.  
⁃ Si Mac a décidé de démissioner, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.  
⁃ Je sais mais si je réussi à faire ce que personne n'a voulut faire.  
⁃ Et même après l'avoir retrouvé, tu compte tout lui dire ?  
⁃ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
⁃ Ne fait pas l'innocente, j'ai remarqué certaines choses.  
Matty n'était pas partie bien loin, elle était en train de discuter avec un des techniciens de Phoenix, tous les deux devaient certainement parler de la prochaine mission mais son oreille semblait être distraite par la conversation de Riley et de Jack.  
⁃ Personne ne veut y aller, il faut bien le faire et lui montrer qu'on tiens à lui.  
La jeune femme était la personne la plus têtue qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée mis à part Mac et c'était une qualité autant que ça pouvait être un défaut chez Phoenix. Riley n'avait pas tord, Il avait peut être perdue l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui mais sa famille de cœur était là et elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était capable de le ramener à la raison.  
Riley était en train de taper sur son clavier, elle n'avait pas eu trop le choix mais elle sentit qu'elle venait de dépasser les limites qu'elle s'était fixé, pirater un autre ordinateur pour sauver des innocents, elle pouvait le faire et c'était dans ses obligations mais là, c'était pour une autre cause.  
⁃ Son avion décolle dans deux heures, ça me laisse du temps pour le rejoindre.  
La jeune femme décida de prendre sa voiture dans le parking, elle s'excusa auprès de la directrice qui la laissa partir pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec elle. Jack l'avait suivit de près, elle savait que Mac comptait énormément pour ces deux êtres là.  
⁃ Bonne chance lança la directrice.  
Matty l'avait très bien compris mais pas certaine que ça fonctionne, comme aimait à l'énoncer aussi souvent que possible, il y avait trop de variable pour que ça puisse fonctionner. Jack l'avait pressé le pas comme il le ferait avec Mac.  
⁃ Je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui balancer tes sentiments pour espérer que ça change quelque chose ? Je sais je me répète souvent mais t'est certaine que ça va marcher ?  
⁃ Non pas à 100%, je sais que ça sera difficile mais je suis certaine qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, que c'est à sens unique.  
⁃ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
⁃ Tout un tas de probabilité, il m'a toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'il veut protéger, c'est ce que je ressent, peut être qu'il faut que je me fasse à cette idée. Que je suis juste sa petite sœur.  
⁃ Jack regarda la fille qu'il avait élevé comme tel, elle avait des paroles qui semblaient tellement réalistes mais comme un père était prêt à tout pour sa fille, il allait suivre le même chemin.  
⁃ Ses larmes commençaient sérieusement à avoir un goût amère, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible à cet instant mais son cœur pensait tout le contraire. 

Ce fut Jack qui prit les clefs de ses mains pour les mettre dans le contact, il ne lui avait pas demandé la permission, la voiture démarra en trombe, ils devaient faire vite avant que son avion décolle. 

**  
L'aéroport de Los Angeles, LAX pour les habitués se trouvait en dehors de la ville, les embouteillages étaient sur le point de commencer, c'était l'heure de pointe dans la cité des anges. En voyant toutes les feux arrière des voitures et les kilomètres, elle se demandait comment elle arriverait juste à temps pour empêcher Mac de prendre son vol. La jeune femme était en train de renifler, son ordinateur commença sérieusement à manquer de batterie.  
⁃ Non, tu ne va pas t'éteindre là maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite.  
Au bout de quelques instants, l'écran devint noir et la petite barre qui faisait office de batterie venait de s'éteindre.  
⁃ Et merde. Répondit la jeune femme.  
Son téléphone portable était la seule issue possible pour essayer de pirater le moindre renseignement concernant le vol que Mac allait prendre. Une petite icône était en train de clignoter, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message.  
⁃ Terminal 6, Compagnie American Airlines.  
Avec en prime un petit smiley qui représentait un cœur. Riley regarda l'expéditeur de cet étrange message et la remercia.  
⁃ Qui est ce qui t'a envoyé le message ?  
⁃ Matty, Terminal 6, Compagnie American Airlines. Est ce que tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps ?  
⁃ Je vais tout faire pour qu'on y arrive.  
Jack braqua le volant et décida de prendre un autre chemin, il connaissait le moindre recoin de la ville. Dalton enfonça le pédale du volant, il connaissait un autre chemin pour rejoindre l'aéroport en vitesse.  
Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils étaient enfin arrivés mais le temps jouait contre eux, Jack s'était arrangé pour qu'un de ces valets ne prenne la voiture pour aller la garer, ça leur permettrait de gagner un petit peu de temps.  
Riley descendit de la voiture à son tour, les mains qui tremblaient, ce n'était pas que le manque de sommeil, en y réfléchissant, lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était certainement le meilleur moyen pour le faire arrêter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais c'était une chose qui pouvait ne pas marcher.  
Jack regarda sa fille adoptive, elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'un type comme Mac, il n'était pas fait pour être avec elle mais comme le lui avait souvent dit Mama Dalton, ce genre de choses ne se commande pas.  
⁃ Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
⁃ Je trouve que c'est pas la meilleure idée que tu est eu ?  
⁃ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pose moi ta question !! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.  
⁃ Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'est ? Je veux savoir, enfin un père à le droit de savoir.  
⁃ Riley venait de sourire, ce n'était pas le plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait lui offrir mais c'était déjà suffisant pour lui.  
⁃ - Amoureuse ? Un petit bout de temps déjà, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureuse de lui.  
⁃ Jack ne voulait pas en savoir plus, c'était son histoire et elle avait déjà bien du mal à refaire surface en ce moment. Une fois à l'intérieur du terminal, il fallait trouver la bonne porte car une dizaine de portes se trouvaient devant eux et ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de savoir quel vol Mac allait prendre, il avait énormément de vol avec la compagnie American Airlines.  
⁃ Il vint une idée à Jack, ce dernier se précipita sur la première compagnie qu'ils avaient vu et par chance, c'était celle d'American Airlines.  
⁃ - Bonjour, je recherche quelqu'un, vous pourrez peut être m'aider ?  
⁃ Bonjour, pas de soucis, je vais essayer de vous la trouver. Quel est le nom de cette personne ?  
⁃ Angus, Angus MacGyver, il est blond et des yeux bleus.  
⁃ Riley s'était mise à sourire, la seconde fois de la journée, comment une hôtesse si jolie soit-elle pouvait aisément faire attention à la description que Jack était en train de fournir de son meilleur ami.  
⁃ Vous le trouverez porte 5  
⁃ Merci lança l'ancien agent de la cia.  
Riley adressa un sourire à la dame, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir et il semblait que la porte 5 était à des années lumières.  
Jack et Riley venaient de passer les contrôles de sécurité sans aucun soucis, ils avaient montrés leur badge et couraient à en perdre haleine.  
Elle avait remarqué la porte 5, son cœur était en train de battre à tout rompre, c'était le moment où jamais.  
La jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la file au premier abord et croyait à tord qu'ils s'étaient trompés de porte mais il s'était écarté de la file et ne les avaient pas remarqués.  
Jack regarda le panneau qui indiquait la destination du vol.  
⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il va aller faire au Nigéria ?  
⁃ Riley haussa les épaules, elle même ignorait ce que le jeune homme allait faire. Elle le voyait qu'il était en train de refaire les lacets de ses chaussures, son sac en cuir qu'il prenait pour les missions se trouvait avec lui ainsi que la pochette en bandoulière assortit à ce dernier et toujours sur lui le même manteau qu'il ne cessait de porter. Les hôtesses étaient en train de vérifier l'identité des personnes qui allaient monter à bord.  
⁃ La jeune hackeuse jeta un œil au jeune homme, ses mains tremblaient plus que d'habitude.  
⁃ Mac, Mac lança t'elle.  
⁃ Le blondinet avait entendu qu'on l'appelait et remarqua la présence de la jeune femme ainsi que de Jack à ses côtés.  
⁃ Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
⁃ Il s'était écarté du chemin laissant la place aux autres personnes, Riley et Jack avaient mérités toute son attention. Son sourire en disait long, Mac ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'il trouve un membre de sa famille de cœur.  
⁃ On espérait que tu changes d'avis lança Riley fermement.  
Jack avait les mains dans les poches. Il décida de s'éloigner encore un peu plus pour que Riley soit à ses côtés.  
⁃ Je suis désolé Riles mais rien et encore moins personne ne me fera changer d'avis, ma décision est prise et il faut que je partes.  
Les larmes recommençaient à couler comme le barrage qui venait de céder une énième fois, sa poitrine était en train de s'ouvrir comme jamais, elle avait vraiment voulu y croire jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
⁃ Mais je t'aime lança Riley.  
⁃ Je sais et moi aussi Riles mais c'est ma décision et si tu n'aimes un tant soit peu, il faut que tu me laisse partir.  
L'agent d'embarquement était en train d'appeler les derniers passagers à se présenter, il était certainement question de lui même. Il prit son visage dans les mains baigné de larmes et l'embrassa sur le front.  
Le blondinet reprit son sac qu'il avait posé à terre et s'aventura pour présenter son passeport à la dame qui l'attendait. Cette fois-çi, il se retourna vers Riles lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux mais savait qu'il devait partir, il n'y avait certainement pas de retour possible à cet instant.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les portes de la salle d'embarquement venaient de se refermer pour de bon, plus aucun passager ne se trouvait devant les portes. Mac devait certainement être installé dans un siège dans l'avion. Riley était resté devant les portes comme si le blondinet avait l'intention de franchir à nouveau les portes.  
Jack lui même déçu que ça ne le fasse pas revenir en arrière avait remarqué qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler et il n'eut quelques instants pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre. Tous les deux se trouvaient à présent seuls au milieu du hall. Riley venait de perdre une partie de son âme à tout jamais

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !!  
> Il y a juste une petite chose dont il ne me faut pas m'en vouloir, je voulais que la dernière partie se fasse alors il m'a fallut ne pas empêcher tout ça pour qu'elle puisse le voir.  
> Si cela fonctionne, il y a la possibilité de rajouter un autre chapitre mais c'est à voir  
> Merci à vous en tout cas !!


End file.
